


Rash And His Crush Rushed Into A Crash

by Frankenskr



Category: New Blood (TV)
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, a little bit of
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 16:07:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7445392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frankenskr/pseuds/Frankenskr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>basically the title + a case.<br/>crash is a metaphor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rash And His Crush Rushed Into A Crash

 

【写完了发现离题有些远，哎呀不管了就这样吧。】

 

 

“为什么我们的案子老是撞在一起？”

“因为我深入虎穴调查那些严重的经济诈骗而干这些事的人往往很有钱而且没有任何道德底线所以这样的人喜欢用杀人解决问题。”

“好吧。”

金发波兰人一边跑一边冲Rash使劲地挤眉弄眼，Rash秉持着一种聪明人的尊严不愿意理解对方的意思。当然，他总是能理解Stefan的意思，尽管这点让他觉得非常丢人。Stefan见他没有反应，干脆皱着眉瞪了他一眼然后自顾自突然改变方向跑入了一条小巷准备去截住他们正在追的人。Rash叹了口气，控制着追人的节奏，适时地喊一两句“警察！别动！”来刺激对方，以便把那人正正好地送到金发波兰人的怀里。

这次就和他们俩刚认识的时候一样——这样一想，似乎已经挺遥远了。Stefan早上以出外勤为理由不去办公室睡了懒觉，Rash怀揣着对他的嫉妒和嫌弃去上班，还没坐下被上司扔了一个文件夹在面前。

一个有钱人家的儿子被杀了，这儿子在俱乐部认识过一个男朋友。经过一上午的研究分析与梳理，Rash迅速地怀疑起了这个俱乐部的性质，他来到俱乐部调查，却发现Stefan在俱乐部工作并且和这里的每一个人都认识。Rash亮出警证走向那个男朋友时，Stefan恰恰正在和对方聊天。Rash只听见了只言片语，内容大概是某种纯粹的技术研讨。那个男朋友看到Rash后脸色一变站起来就跑，他和金发波兰人（衬衣扣子只扣了一半穿着极其紧的黑色紧身裤）对视了一眼，对方看他的眼神仿佛在责备他出现在这里。

Stefan今天放在左边。

Rash突然惊醒，立刻去追那人。Stef故作惊吓追出门去看情况，在跑出了俱乐部的范围之后就开始和Rash一起追。

“操，裤子太紧了。”Kowolski一边跑一边骂。

Rash张了张嘴，不知道该说什么。

他们最终追上了那个男朋友。Stefan叫那人“Brian”。Brian只是代号，那人真名叫Björn Noren。瑞典人，怪不得那么帅。Noren坚称自己逃跑不是因为杀了人。

Rash扭着Noren的胳膊，让他老实点。

“我相信你的话。不过你肯定知道些什么，所以你要跟我回警局把这些说出来。”

“不不不！不！”那人又剧烈地挣扎了一阵，而似乎到这会儿，他才突然发现了站在旁边的Stefan，“Steven！帮帮我！”

金发波兰人不置可否，Noren显然对友人的这种反应不满。

“嘿！你干嘛不抓他？他也在这工作，我知道的他都知道。”Noren愤怒地转过头看Stefan，“Steve，你快告诉他，我可是个老实工作的人。他为什么不抓你？”

Rash被吵得有些烦。

“我是来调查Charlie Notting的谋杀案的。没有证据显示他和这宗谋杀案有关。”

“因为我是他室友。”

Noren和Rash同时回头看向了Stefan。Noren是因为惊讶，Rash是因为愤怒。

“什么？”

“你干嘛跟他说这个？”

Stefan耸了耸肩，因为刚才的跑动，衬衣已经湿了大半，Rash的无名火烧得更旺盛了一些。

“对，我知道，我知道我和一个警察住在一起，和一个警察谈恋爱、同居。但是，嘿，Bri，我可不能利用这种关系帮你。我现在恰恰是在帮助你，因为你也说了，那件事情让你魂不守舍坐立不安，你还坚称自己有危险！谁保护你能有警察保护得好呢？正好我有这个便利，所以——”

Noren看起来放松了一些：“是你他叫来的？”

Rash张了张嘴：“谈恋爱？同居？”

“啊，是的，当然。”Stefan含糊地回答了两人的问题，对Rash露出了一个笑容，“我们难道没在同居吗，亲爱的？”

这话和这称呼搞得Rash内脏一阵翻腾，正在他用眼神发出警告和抗议的时候，Stefan凑过来，轻扶住他的侧脸，眼中满是爱意地给了他一个短吻。对方金色的睫毛在阳光下闪光，荷尔蒙短暂地笼罩了他。

等他愣过神来，Stefan已经退回去，满意地看着他。Noren似乎被他们的举动说服了，即使Rash下意识松开了他，他也没有逃跑。

“我不能跟你回警局。”

Noren突然说话下了Rash一跳。他立刻想再次扭住Noren，但既然人家没跑，这行为就又显得不太合适，所以他的手臂不自然地抬起，摆了两下。

“为什么？”

“他们有能力控制警察。”

这话让Stefan和Rash同时眯了眯眼。

Stefan突然看了Rash一眼，然后转向了Noren：“你可以去我们家。”

“什么？”

“你们家？”

Stefan点了点头，竟然抬手安抚一样摸着Rash的后背。

“嘿，亲爱的，你不觉得这主意挺好的吗？”他凑到了Rash的耳边，“相信我，SFO查这个俱乐部就是因为这俱乐部背后的人牵涉进了腐败案，如果你们系统里有什么人也跟着案子有关系，我可不会惊讶。”

涉及到SFO工作的时候，Stefan会扩散出一种不一样的气质。这种气质被很好地笼罩在两人之间几乎不存在的小空间里，而对外，他们看起来更像是一对恋人在外人面前进行老夫老妻式争吵时会有的样子。

而在Rash眼中，此时的Stefan就像是一个玩游戏时拾到的百宝袋，里边一定有些有用的东西等着他取出。就像Noren所说，“我知道的他都知道”，即使这句话不是真的，Stefan一定也知道足够多他需要知道的东西。

“好吧。”因此他最终点了点头，“我们回家。”

Stefan发出了一声庆祝的高呼，像是被妻子允许熬夜看球赛的丈夫。

 

Arrash Sayyad对Stefan Kowolski的那点不足为外人道的感情，其实萌芽很早了，但真正爆发，却是那次被Stefan多次拿来自美的“I’m not going without you”。年轻的Sayyad渴望成就，渴望一份属于自己的、像样的生活。家人给他温暖，却也让他觉得束缚和孤独。

大概是他父亲的事情对他造成了一些影响，使年轻的Sayyad对亲密关系有些障碍。

Kowolski是个例外。这很奇怪，毕竟Rash甚至无法接受Leila的过度关怀。Stefan踏入他生活的方式混乱而强势，但又同时具备了某种温柔。这些品质的混合让Rash迅速接受了Stefan成为与自己关系最亲密的人之一。直到，这种趋势势头不减，呈线性递增，平稳地滑进了一个更加微妙的区域。

“我喜欢他”。

某天夜晚，这个认知就突然出现在了Rash的脑海中，然后挥之不去。Rash开始就着这些想法自己解决生理需求。

Noren在走进了两人同居的公寓里后，可表现出了不小的惊讶与赞叹。Rash有一种微妙的窘迫，因此他要求Noren坐在沙发上，自己则坐在另一侧，开门见山地问问题。

“你都知道些什么？”

Stefan去厨房折腾了一会儿，出来时，给每个人端了杯水？

Rash盯着这奇异的一幕看了一会儿。Stefan显然还沉浸在他的角色设定里，真的把自己当成在家接待朋友的Steve。

“谢谢。”Noren端起那杯水喝了一半，他冲Stefan挤了挤眼，“说真的，你品味真不错。刚才，我一直没来得及仔细观察Sayyad警官……”

Rash清了清嗓子：“你不跟我回警局，那我就不能采信你的证词，但你所知道的所有信息都有可能帮助我们找到并抓住杀害Charlie的凶手，并保护你。我想威胁到你安全的那些原因，应该是与Charlie的谋杀案有些关系的吧？”

屋子里安静了几秒，然后Noren叹了口气。

“我看到了他们杀Charlie。那天Charlie约我，并不是通过俱乐部，而是私人的，所以俱乐部的人都不知道。说真的，我们俩挺来感觉的。”

Rash点了点头：“Charlie跟他的朋友聊天时，曾经将你描述为他的男朋友。”

这话让Noren又安静了一会儿。

“总之，”Noren喝了口水，抹了抹眼角，“总之，我看见的就是我们俱乐部经常去处理别人的那帮人，把Charlie给处理了。我想，要么是Charlie他爸做了些什么，要么是Charlie知道了什么特别要命的事情。不然要让他们下决心杀Charlie灭口，还完全不顾及Charlie家的背景？”

Noren摇了摇头，眼神失焦，不知道想起了什么。

Stefan此时挤在Rash身边，一只手自然地揽着他的腰。他那穿着黑色紧身裤的腿就一直蹭在Rash的大腿边。这一切都让Rash比平时多些感性同情，也多些烦躁。

“你一直在说他们，他们是谁？”

Noren惊讶地抬头看了看他俩：“Steve没跟你说过？”

“说过……”Rash不确定自己是否该应下来，转过头不确定地与Stefan用眼神交流，“说过什么？”

“我工作的那个俱乐部，表面上看起来是个俱乐部，实际上也提供一些特殊性爱服务，不过在这些内容之下，大家都心照不宣，那里是给那些行贿受贿者提供会面场地的……”Stefan立刻夸张地捧住了他的脸，“对不起，宝贝儿。但那里工资真的很高。而你是个警察，我不能告诉你，告诉了你，你就没办法装作不知道。”

Rash只得挫败地挣开Stefan，搓了搓脸。

“呃，抱歉打扰你们，但不知道我能不能在这里睡一会儿，大概因为我昨晚没睡，所以很困……”

Noren话还没说完，就倒在了沙发上。Rash怀疑地把视线移向了Stefan。

“你干了什么？！”他压低声音，又怕Noren听见。

“没什么，没什么，他那杯加了点安眠药，这样我们就能把该说的都说说了。”Stefan拍了拍Noren的脸，对方没什么反应。波兰人见这样就松了口气，说话恢复了正常音量，“啊，你等我一下，我去换条裤子，太紧了。”

“Stefan！”

“嘿，我也没办法，好吗！你那样直接去抓他，我的身份就要暴露了！我在那地方混了小半个月了，可不能功亏一篑。不过这下倒好，只要能把那帮人和谋杀案联系上，那我们就有理由对他们开始全面的调查，这样你的案子不也结了。两全其美，像我们一贯的那样，是不？”

“Stef，上次我们查到同一个案子的时候，差点被炸死。”

Stefan听完后咧嘴笑了起来，想是想起来了那句“I’m not going without you”。

“不止上一次，还有上上次，和上上上次。”

“每一次。”

Rash仿佛被这些话打败了，他低头笑了笑，摇了摇头，习惯了Stefan的这些疯狂，也喜欢Stefan的这些疯狂。Stefan见他笑了，就欢天喜地地拍了拍他然后去换衣服，Rash帮Noren找了个比较舒服的睡觉姿势摆好。

Stefan换了日常的居家服出来，在Rash看来，反而比紧身裤和衬衣好看，因此多看了几眼。他想起了Stefan之前的那个吻，想起了Stefan刚才搂他腰的手。

“你刚才亲了我。”

“那又怎么了！”Stefan抗议起来，耸了耸肩，好像他才是那个被亲的，“再说，你又不是没有回吻。”

“我没有。”

“哦，Rash……”

“我没有。”

“你到底要不要问我问题，我这里可是有很多可能对你有用的信息。”

“我，没有，回吻你。”

这让Stefan警觉地眯起了眼。没错，Rash对他做的决定下的结论总是会挣扎几下，不挣扎他就不是Rash了。可对这个问题执着到这种程度不退步，可就有些问题了。

“Rash，你不会……”

黑发美人的眼神空白了一秒，然后闪过一点狼狈：“操。”

Stefan Kowolski的大脑里狂风暴雨，一秒钟他以为遭遇了人生危机，下一秒他觉得烟花闪耀；上一秒他想要嘲笑Rash，下一秒他想要把对方压在墙上操。

他想把对方压在墙上操？

Leila？

哦，操。

Rash显然还被困某种自暴自弃里，Stefan想要将他从中拯救出来。不过，嘿，这不能怪他。Leila这种“女版Rash”的存在太具有干扰性了。

金发波兰人下意识地、在自己意识到之前，就试图伸出手走向对方去安慰对方。Rash带着某种自嘲的苦笑看着他，Stefan夸张地捧起了对方的脸，鬼使神差地要吻上去。

然而就在他要吻到所渴望的人时，那人却一把推开了他。

“Stef？”Rash难以理解地看着他。

“哦，你这个傻子。”

他再次上前，甚至顺势推着Rash靠在了一面墙上，压着Rash吻了起来。

Rash大概惊讶了一会儿，然后消化了这个信息，吻中的占有欲和侵略性就显现了出来。他从靠着墙到站起，到推着Stef靠在了那面落地窗上，他的两手支在窗框上，将Stef圈在里边。

“你认识Charlie Notting？”他含糊地问。

“见过。他来找Bri。”

他顺着Stef的下巴吻到了脖子，并在侧面吮吸了一会儿，Stef发出了一些很好听的声音。

“Noren。”

“好的，好的，Noren。”

“他还隐瞒了什么事吗？嗯？”

“我想没有。”

“Stef……”

Rash的思路断断续续，这让他有些沮丧，因此吮吸得更用力了一些。

Stef把他从自己的脖子上拔下来，继续吻他。他们吻了一会儿。

“SFO查的是内政部的一个官员，腐败，和黑道有勾结。俱乐部是汇点，是能将他和非法交易直接挂钩的唯一地方。Charlie Notting曾经和我谈过，他录下了什么东西，你们该……好好找找……”

Rash放开了他，但眼神还在Stef的嘴唇上粘着：“你和Charlie聊过？”

“但不知道他死了。”

“好吧。”Stefan顿了一下，“你喜欢我多久了？”

这问题让Rash僵住了，眼神也移开了，但又很快移了回来。

“挺久了。从’not coming without you’开始意识到。”

Stefan咧嘴笑了起来：“我就知道那次是标志性的。”

“可我还以为，你对Leila？”

“还不是因为你，宝贝儿。”

Rash愣了一下，笑着摇了摇头。

 

他们折腾了好几个小时，把家里搞得一团乱，简直像车祸现场。Noren醒来之后，很快看明白了眼前的一切，对着同事“Steve”露出了调侃的淫笑。

Charlie录下的东西被他自己上传到了一个云网盘的私密空间里。里边录下的是俱乐部的人杀害政府官员并弃尸泰晤士河的全过程。但因为Charlie跟得太近而被发现，当时他能逃走，也是因为起初那些人对他的身份有些顾虑。可他最终还是惨遭毒手——在他父亲的默许下。这点，还是SFO后来调查的时候查到的。

至于Stefan开始怀疑Marcus，Rash开始试图寻找警局中腐败的上层，这些都不过是一些与他们日常生活并行的事情。

早上上班的时候，有时Rash Sayyad起床会特别难。这种时候Stefan Kowolski会强行把对方拉起来，不行就掀被子、倒水，并乐于见到这种情况下Rash的暴躁和笨拙。不过最终，他会捧着终于站起来的Rash的脸亲一下，然后恬不知耻地说一句“I’m not going without you, babe”。


End file.
